Identity Crisis
by DoubleEO
Summary: A Twi'lek female and her Human friend find out that her parents were not why she thought they were. Contains plenty of OC's. Also contains real characters. This is after movie 4 and before movie 5.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I hope you enjoy this. Please r&r. :D

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STARWARS.**

Thats all. thanks. DOUBLEEO**  
**

Tejara looked out the window and sighed. Just another day in the same office, in the same town, on the same planet, she thought. This is what happens when you dream all your life of traveling the galaxy.

"Hey Tejara, I need you transfer this to the other office."

"Okay, I'll get on it right away." She walked down the stairs to get to the reception room to get to the data-sender.

"Hey Tejara, can you watch the desk for me? I have to get something from the back for Briant."

"Sure I have to get this transferred and sent anyway." She began to transfer it and accidently nocked over the pen holder. She picked up the pens on the desk and then bent to get the one that fell on the floor. Someone touched her back and she squealed.

"TERI! Don't do that." She couldn't believe she didn't sense that. She must have force cloaked herself.

"But it is so fun to do," the Human replied. She was 5' 9" tall, with brown hair, pale skin, and teasing green eyes. Then Tejara noticed the Togruta standing next to her. The Togruta was probably 5' 4" tall. With all the normal features of a Togruta, dark red skin with white patches all over her skin and around her eyes, head-tails, montrals, and baby blue eyes. Tejara smiled shyly at her.

"This is Britessa. Britessa, this is Tejara."

"Hello, how are you? You seem rather busy so we shant stay long," Britessa said.

"Do you have plans for lunch?" asked Teri.

"No, I get off right after lunch," Tejara replied. "Why don't we meet at Garden Square?"

"Okay-dokay, see ya then, bye," said Teri. After they left Tejara thought to herself, I never did get that pen.


	2. I'm leaving!

Hi. Weird time for me to write but I had some extra time and I got an insperation. so here is the next chapter. :D please R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I can't remember if I already did this but if I haven't here it is. I am in no way George Lucus. So therefore I don't own Starwars. Tejara, Teri, Tessie, Mark, and missalaionious others are idea's of mine. If you want to use them feel free to. :D Thanks to all my reviewers so far

* * *

She ended her shift and grabbed her coat and her lunch. I wonder why they traveled here, she thought. It isn't like there is much here.

"Tejara, over here," Teri called. Tejara walked over and smiled. She sat and breathed in the wonderful smell of the fountains and the flowers. She loved this place. Teri and she had been meeting here since they were 7. Forever ago, she mused.

"Britessa was just telling me why she traveled here," said Teri.

"For the 12th time, please call me Tessie. I traveled here to get people for the rebellion. I heard from one of my sources that you two aren't fans of the Empire."

"You heard correct, except we HATE the Empire," stated Tejara.

"I'm glad my sources got it right. It would have been embarrassing if they had gotten it wrong. I can imagine how badly our conversation would be going right now."

"Have your sources ever gotten it wrong?" asked Teri.

"Umm guys, I think we are getting off subject," said Tejara.

"You are absolutely right," said Tessie. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I came here to ask you if you would be interested in joining the rebellion. I would understand if you said that you couldn't."

"I would love to join the rebellion."

"Tejara! You didn't even think about it," stated Teri.

"Teri, I have been thinking about this for years. I need to do something for them. To finish what my family started."

"Then welcome to the rebellion Tejara," said Tessie.

"Count me in too. Someone has to keep an eye on Tejara."

"Very well, I don't have to leave until a week from now. I hope that will be enough time to say goodbye to your families," said Tessie.

"Yes, that will be enough time to say goodbye to my aunt," said Teri.

"I also can be ready by then."

"I'll see you around then. Goodbye," said Tessie.

The week flew by fast and before Tejara knew it, it was the day before they were leaving.

"I can't believe you are leaving. I'm SO excited for you! You have been dreaming of leaving ever since I have known you and probably longer!"

"I hate leaving you and auntie. I'm going to miss you Jay-jay."

"Oh that's it. Now you've got me crying."

"Be careful out there. If any boys annoy you, get them! Remember what I taught you."

"Don't worry, if any of them think of bothering me I'll beat them up. I gotta go. Mom is calling." Jay-jay walked out of the room. Tejara sighed and flopped on her bed. She reached over and pulled the drawer to her nightstand open. She pulled out a picture and looked at it. Oh mom, if only you could see me now, she thought. Her mind drifted back to when she last saw her mom.

_She was seven and always getting in trouble. Her brother was annoying her again. She never had been a good fighter, but she was more witty then him and constantly won their verbal battles._

"_I bet you can't jump that chair."_

"_I bet I can."_

"_Over the back?" he asked._

"_Sure I can, just watch."_

"_No don't do it. I was just teasing you."_

"_But I can do it."_

"_No you can't."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_Can't."_

"_Can!" _

_Her mom had walked in and asked, "Can you two stop fighting?"_

"_We're not fighting," they stated in unison. Her mom rolled her eyes._

"_The only thing you too agree on is that you're not fighting. What am I going to do with you two? Don't bother answering that." Just then her mother's comlink rang. Mom went out to answer it._

"_You may not believe that I can do it but just you wait I'll prove that I can," she stated. _

_He shook his head," I don't want to fight about this anymore. Can we be friends again?"_

"_Okay," she happily agreed. Mom walked back in._

"_Mark, you and I need to go. They need us to take care of something. Tejara you will be staying with your aunt." Tejara felt sad that they were leaving. Her face must have showed it because mom bent down and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, well be back soon. Keep working on what I showed you."_

"_I will. Maybe I'll even have it mastered by the time you get back."_

"_Maybe you will," she replied. Mom and Mark had dropped her off at her aunts and headed out on their mission. They had never come back. _

She sighed and thought to herself, I'm not even sure if Mark really was my brother. He was a different species then her. There was no record of him or her mother, or even of her. Maybe I'll find him. Or at least what happened to him.


	3. Headache

Hello, I was bored and had some time so I figured I'd update my story. So here it is. Hope you enjoy. The part where she falls is based of something that happened to me one time. Please Review!

* * *

They were on the ship heading for… She wasn't sure where they were heading. Somewhere where the rebel base is, she guessed. She was thinking and started dozing. Teri and Tessie were standing in the doorway watching.

"Just wait, she will fall off her chair smack her head into the desk and hit her elbow on the floor."

"There is NO way that you can predict that," Tessie said. Teri just smiled. One minute passed and Tejara startled herself awake, and just as Teri had predicted, she fell off the chair hit her head on the desk and hit her elbow on the floor.

Teri burst out laughing, "I told you so!" Tessie's eyes were as big as saucers.

"She only knew that because I do that all the time." Tejara smiled and rubbed her elbow. "Still hurts though."

"I don't think you have met the rest of the people on this ship. Why don't we go meet them?" Tessie suggested.

"Sure, why not?" They walked through several doors until they were in the mess.

"Hey, Tessie," a human male greeted her. He was about 6' 2" and had sandy blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. "Who are your friends?"

"Girls, this is Jacen Kenobi. Jacen this is Teri and Tejara."

"Hi. Do you guys have last names?"

"I go on a first name basis. But for the record its Olin."

" Tejara Mercant."

"Nice name. This is the rest of the crew except the pilot."

"All of them are crew members?" asked Teri.

"No, all of them are rebals. The Twi/lek is Jaayla. The Human male is Severn. The female is his sister Kirsten."

By the time he had named them all Tejara was thoroughly confused. She accidently called Kirsten, Jaayla.

"That's okay, there are so many of us it is hard to keep our names straight. You'll figure it out in time."


	4. Meeting Monica

Hi, I'm back! Did ya miss me? :D This is the next part. Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

Tessie walked over and flopped into a chair near a Twi/lek, Tejara was pretty sure his name was Skylight. "What has happened while I was gone?"

"Maria came back from her mission, alone," Skylight said.

"And Senator, I mean former Senator Organa has requested a meeting on Felucia," a human female said.

"Killjoy. That means we have another missing person. Do we know where he is? And did we agree to the meeting?" Tessie asked.

"Yes, and yes. He is arranging to meet us on Felucia," the human replied.

"You're a step ahead of me, Monica, I'm impressed."

"I do my best. Does that mean we are going to meet Senator Organa?"

"Yep, we are," Tejara interjected.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I can sense it," she smiled at Monica.

"I have a question, Why Felucia?" Skylight asked.

"My guess is it is out of the way, and as far as I know there aren't any storm troopers there. I'm going to talk to Maria and see what she found out on her mission." With that Tessie stood and left. Monica smiled at Tejara.

"I'm Monica; I don't believe we have met. I was on the bridge with the piolit."

"I'm Tejara, have you been working with them long?"

"Ever since I was 17. I got permission from my parents. They aren't fans of the empire either. Are you force sensitive? Who are your parents? Were they force sensitive too? Do you have any brothers and sisters? Sorry about rambling on, I talk a lot."

"That's okay. I don't talk a whole lot so someone has to do the talking. Yes I am force sensitive. My mom worked in a diner, and I don't know who my dad was. I think he died before I was born. I'm pretty sure my mom was force sensitive. I don't have any sisters, and I'm not sure if I have a brother. When I was little I called him my brother but he is a different species then I am."

"What species is he? Sorry just wondering," Skylight asked.

"Nautolan. I'm hoping to find out what happened to him and my mom. They left on a mission and never came back."

"I hate to interrupt but we are almost to Felucia and I have no clue what is going on or why we are going there," Teri said.

"We are going there to meet with Senator Organa," Monica said.

"Ohh, okay. So you're Monica. I've heard a lot about you. All of it is good."

"All right Monica, same questions back at you," said Tejara.

"I am not force sensitive. My mom was a Jedi and so was my dad. Yes they were force sensitive. And I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"She is the best at computer slicing and anything that has to do with electronics," Skylight stated.

Just then they exited hyperspace and started to land on Felucia. They walked off the ship and into the dense forest. Oh joy ,Tejara thought, anything could jump out and get us. she subconsciously moved her hand closer to her lightsaber. They waked further on into the forest. A bird startled her, and she jumped.

"Better watch out Tejara, the bird is gonna eat you," Skylight teased. She rolled her eyes and kept going. She sensed that something wasn't right. She stopped and listened. The rest of the group didn't notice that she stopped and kept walking. It was too quiet here. Something was wrong. She pulled her lightsaber off her belt and stood waiting. She only had to wait a few seconds until something flew out of the brush and attacked her. She ignited her lightsaber and tried to fight it off. It knocked her lightsaber out of her hand and dragged her across the forest floor. It jumped onto the lake side, and shoved her under the water. She struggled to get free. She felt her lungs burning. She couldn't hold her breath much longer.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA. I love cliff hangers! Can you guess what will happen next? If you like my stories you should read TheLightIsMine and IzzyandDesRoxSox stories. :D Thanks for Reading.**


	5. A strange discovery

**Did you enjoy the cliffhanger? I know I did. :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review this chapter too!

* * *

**She breathed in and found out… She didn't inhale water. It was like she was on land. The realization hit her then. I'm part Nautolan, so Mark probably IS my brother. There was still the problem of getting free. The more she struggled the more it held on. Killjoy, she thought, I'll be under here forever. She was contemplating how to get free when the monster let out a roar and dropped her. She swam to the surface to see why it dropped her and was surprised to see it was dead. Instantly she sensed she wasn't alone. She reached for where her lightsaber should be and found it wasn't there.

"I'm not going to hurt you, ya know." Tejara looked up startled. There was a Togruta standing there. She was 5' 10", in her mid to late 40's, and looked like most Togruta. But she had a rare color for her eyes… they were a soft purple.

"What are you doing in this area?"

"I'm with the rebel alliance. We are here to meet Senator Organa," Tejara held her head high. The Togruta smiled.

"I think they left you behind. You should catch up to them."

"I have to get my lightsaber first. I dropped it when that thing attacked. Thanks for killing it by the way."

"It's my job to help people in trouble."

"Do you live around here?"

"A couple of hills over, how about I walk you over to your group?"

"That's fine with me." They walked back and got her lightsaber and started after the group. Tejara asked about the planet and why she was there. She only got vague answers about the latter. They had almost caught up with them when the Togruta ducked into the underbrush and called out to them.

"Hi ya, you left someone behind." The group looked startled until Teri told Tessie that Tejara wasn't there.

"What do you want?"

"Only to return her, by the way you should be careful around here. There are plenty of wild animals," she laughed crazily and left.

"Tejara, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little sidetracked."

"A little? For one you have scratches made by claws on you. Two you're all wet, and three you were hanging out with some crazy person! I wouldn't call that a little sidetracked," Tessie said.

"I just got attacked by some animal, and in her defense she was perfectly normal when she was tracking you."

"You got attacked by an animal? Alright spill the beans!" Teri said.

"I was walking along and I heard something I pulled my lightsaber off my belt but before I had time to ignite it, the animal charged and knocked it out of my hand. Then it grabbed me and tried to drown me but it couldn't because I found out I can breathe under water. And so I was trying to get free when the let go of me and I looked and here she, the person you called crazy, had killed it. And because I know you're wondering, I'll tell you that she is a middle-aged Togruta."

"Wait… you can breathe underwater?" Teri asked.

"Can we discuss this later? We still have to meet with Senator Organa," Tessie interjected. They finished walking to the place without anymore mishaps. Tejara decided to talk with a few of the people that were traveling with Senator Organa.

"Hi, so you're a Jedi," she started. He looked up startled.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

She smiled, "Number one, I can sense it; number two, your lightsaber is hanging right there on your belt."

"I feel kinda stupid. So you're force sensitive too. I'm Luke by the way, Luke Skywalker."

Tejara felt her eyes getting bigger. Luke Skywalker the rebellions hero? She wondered if he knew he was Darth Vader's son.

"Hey, are you still there? You haven't blinked in a minute."

"Oh, sorry. Guess I got distracted."

"Its normally good manners to offer your name back." Tejara turned a darker shade of green.

"Sorry once again, I'm Tejara Mercant."

"Have you been with the rebellion long?"

"About a week, if that counts from when I accepted the offer."

"They offered for you to join. Wow, you must be special. Most people join up."

"Really, I didn't know that. They sent Tessie to ask me and my best friend. I thought that it was normal to be asked."

"If they sent Tessie to ask you it definitely means your special. If they ask you at all, normally they send someone not as important."

"Wait, what is Tessie's job?"

He smiled, "She is the organizer of that part of the rebellion."

"What do you mean that part? I thought the rebellion was one organization."

"It is, but they split it so if one part was found the other part would be safe."

"Ohh, I see. Do they meet up often?"

"About once or twice a year. Normally on out of the way planets like this one. Where there aren't many imperial storm troopers."

"That makes sense. Thanks for taking time to explain this to me."

"Anytime, I'd enjoy having someone to talk to."

"How long have you been with the rebellion?"

"About a year."

"Well, it was nice to see you. I have to go, I hear Teri calling me. Hope we can talk again soon."

"Yeah, I hope we can too."


	6. Talk about family

**Hiya. I made a poll about what story I should write next. please tell me. :D R&R Please :D

* * *

** By the end of that day Tejara had met a million people in the 'other rebellion' as everyone was calling it. The last person she met was a female Twi'lek who was in her late 30s. Her name was Fire'sspray (pronounced Fires-spray). They talked for most of the day and by the time she got back to the site where they were camping out she was exhausted. She was telling Teri all about the people she met and they were wondering if Skywalker knew who his father was when Tessie walked in.

"Socializing is SO tiring. I'm going to sleep like a rock tonight," Tessie stated, flopping onto her 'bed'.

"I know. I think I met everyone that was here in 2 hours. And then I spent the rest of the day talking to a Twi'lek. Her views were… different," Tejara said.

"Let me guess, her name is Fire'sspray. She does have a different opinion but she is very good at supplying information on the enemy's whereabouts."

"I spent most of the day with Jacen, we talked about why we are against the empire. It was so… fun," Teri said.

"Ohhh, someone is in love," Tessie said.

"I am not!"

"Now we KNOW you're in love," Tejara giggled. "Was it love at first sight?" Teri lobbed a pillow at her and she retaliated by hitting her on the head with her own. Soon they had an all out pillow fight going on. They heard a knock on the door and paused.

"Come on in the door is open," Tessie called. Monica and Leia Organa walked in.

"We don't have a place to stay, so, we were wondering if we could stay here?" Senator Organa asked.

"Sure, we have PLEANTY of room," Tejara said while she sneakily moved her hand toward her pillow. Her next move shocked EVERYONE. She flung her pillow toward Senator Organa. Tessie, Teri, and Monica's jaws dropped. Senator Organa got over her shock rather fast and threw a pillow back at her. The rest of them recovered and soon the pillow fight was going full speed. They threw pillows until they were laughing too hard to throw anymore.

"That was the best fun I have had in years. Everyone thinks a Senator can't have fun," Senator Organa said.

"Glad you enjoyed it Senator," Tessie said.

"You can drop the company line, just call me Leia. What are your names?"

"Well, you already know Monica and Tessie, so I assume you mean Teri and me. I'm Tejara Mercant and this is Teri Olin."

"Nice to meet you, I suppose we should go to sleep. I have the oddest feeling tomorrow is going to drag out longer then today." They talked while they got ready and then fell asleep as soon as they lay down.

"I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamed that we were fighting the empire and ya know that Togruta Tejara ran into? She was a Jedi Knight and she saved us. Weird isn't it," Teri said.

"Yeah, that is weird," Tessie said.

"What Togruta? Where did you run into her?" Leia asked.

"Yesterday before we met you, I got attacked by an animal and was saved by a Togruta who seemed perfectly normal until we caught up with the group I was with and then she sounded crazy. I still think she isn't weird," Tejara said.

"Mhm, that's what you think. Odd that Teri would have a dream about her," Tessie said. Her eye's got a faraway look in them.

"Tessie, what are you thinking about?" asked Teri.

"Just my family."

"I never heard about you family, what are they like? Are they force sensitive? Do you know them? Do they approve of you working for the rebellion? Are they still alive?" Monica asked. By the time she had finished asking all the questions Teri and Leia were trying really had not to laugh. Tejara and Tessie both rolled their eyes.

"My mom is very sweet. I never met my dad. I'm positive that my mom is NOT force sensitive. I don't know if my dad was. I lived with mom until I was three. I don't know if she approves of me working for the rebellion, and I don't know if she is still alive. Dad died before I was born." There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"My mom died when I was born and my dad shortly before that. Daddy adopted me and raised me as his own child. He died when Alderaan was destroyed. I miss him," Leia said. "What about you guys?"

"My parents were Jedi, I lived with my mom until I was 17 and then I began working with the rebellion. I still talk to them on occasion," said Monica.

"I have lived with my aunt all my life. She told me about my mom. She was a Jedi, a fairly powerful one, and since I was force sensitive she figured it wouldn't be safe for both of us to be in the same place. I talk to her about once a year. My dad was also a Jedi. His name is Ferus Olin. I met him a couple of times. He is really nice," Teri said.

"I don't know who my dad was, and I don't know who my mom was. I used to think I knew but the more I think about it the more I realize I really don't know anything. I lived with my mom until I was 7, she dropped me off at my aunt's, because she was going on a mission with my brother and she never came back. I've lived with my aunt ever since," Tejara said.

"Do you know your brother's name? I could try looking him up," Monica said.

"I've tried a million times, but I never found anything. Maybe you will, his name is Mark."

"I'll see what I can find out," and with that Monica left. The rest of them got ready in silence and headed their ways.


	7. Consular or Guardian?

**:D R&R. Hope your enjoying!

* * *

** Tejara went to find Luke. She found him fighting an imaginary enemy with his lightsaber. She watched him for several minutes before he sensed her.

"Hi, I didn't notice you were there. I'll have to work on that."

"That's okay, I have trouble with that too."

"I could use someone to spar with. Do you want to?"

"I'm really not into fighting. I prefer talking things out."

"What if someone doesn't want to talk it out? It would be good to know how to fight in that case."

"Alright, you got me. I can't think of anything to say to that."

"Good, does that mean you'll spar with me?"

"I suppose I will, though if you really want someone to spar with you should spar with Teri."

"She looks busy, besides I already picked someone to spar with."

Tejara rolled her eyes and unclipped her lightsaber off her belt. She fixed the setting to lower power so she would hurt him, while he did the same with his. She didn't ignite it but waited to see what his first move would be. He ignited his lightsaber and sized her up. He moved, bringing his lightsaber toward her middle in a fast motion. He was shocked to see that she had ignited her lightsaber and blocked his swing in just a few seconds. He also noted that her lightsaber color was green. He struck at her feet this time and she jumped it. She took the offensive and kicked him in the thigh, while swinging her lightsaber toward his neck. He blocked it and swung his foot out and knocked her off her feet. She thought fast, dropped her lightsaber, landed on her hands, pushed off, landed on her feet, did a flip over him, and pulled her lightsaber to her all in a few short seconds. They moved fast for the next few minutes, blocking and fighting, until Tejara kicked him in the knee and made his lightsaber fly out of his hand by hitting it fast with hers when he was least expecting it.

"Wow, you didn't tell me you were THAT good."

"I'm not THAT good. As I said you want someone to really spar with get Teri to."

"You're way too modest. I'm going over to get a drink of water. Are you gonna come with me?"

"Nah, I think I'll look for someone I was talking to yesterday." Tejara walked all over but didn't find the person she was looking for. She sat on a rock and look out into the forest.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"I almost missed seeing you there. I've been looking for you. It is beautiful."

"Why were you looking for me? Surly there are other people you could talk to."

"There are, but I enjoy talking to you. You have a unique perspective on the empire. I wanted to know why you think the things you do."

"Because I have had a life time of running from them. I used to be a Jedi, serving the republic. Never knowing what was behind it all. I only got out because my former Master sent me a message telling me what was going on. I've been lying low since then. When I heard about the rebellion I knew it was time to step out of hiding."

"Are there many other Jedi around any more?"

"Yes, most are hiding, waiting for the right time to appear. Others are staying hidden because they believe they would attract Darth Vader's attention."

"Is your real name Fire'sspray?"

"Yes, not anymore though, now it is Fire'staa."

"Taa as in Senator Taa?"

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. Quint is not nearly as bad as you think. There are many Senators that do not support the Empire but they choose not to leave because they can gather more information for us when they are there."

"I've never heard of any. Who are they?"

"Senator Organa for one, Senator Taa's son, Senator Huranna Ti, Senator Riyo Chuchi, Senator Mothma, and many others. We are not nearly as alone as we think."

Fire'sspray looked over at her and Tejara realized how pretty she really was. She could see why her name was Fire'sspray. Her skin color was an orangeish-red and she had sky blue eyes. She had a scar on her Tchun (left lekku). She was one of the rare Twi'lek females that had actual ears. Her ears were pierced and she was wearing a pair of diamond earings. Tejara imagined that she could look beautiful if she tried.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I think I've seen you somewhere before, but I'm not sure where. I'm also trying to figure out why you don't have any lightsabers on you."

"I'm not wearing any lightsabers because when order 66 happened I decided not to fight this. So I hid them. Besides it isn't exactly a safe thing to wear." They both smiled at that.

"So are you a guardian or a consular?"

"Neither, I am a Sentinel, the one between the others."

"I didn't know their was one between the others."

"No one does anymore. What are you?"

"A consular, a studier, a thousand names one meaning."

"Everything has a thousand names. Everyone calls it something different. Enough talk for now, how about a walk?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether we can talk on this walk or not." They both laughed and headed out on a trail.


	8. Saying Goodbye

**Another chapter! Please complete my poll! R&R please :D**

* * *

Fire'sspray talked about what the order was like and all the Jedi she knew. They laughed and cried at her memories. Tejara enjoyed her stories of her former Masters. Especially her last Master and all the dairing escapades they shared. She found Fire'sspray's stories about the clones to be different. As they talked she asked Fire'sspray her opinion of storm troopers. Fire'sspray said they were different, that they were not the clones she served with. They were heartless unlike the troops she had worked with since she was 12. Tejara found herself laughing at the clones and feeling like she knew them. The way Fire'sspray told the stories it was like she was there with them. Her favorites were, Don, Grate, and Tiger. By the time they were back at camp she felt like she knew them. They said good-bye and headed their own ways.

She sat on a log and watched the sun start to set.

"How do ya like the sunset Tejara?" The voice sent prickles down her spine. She didn't know it and yet it was familiar sounding. How did this person know her name? She reached out with the force and felt a familiar presence.

"Mark!" she yelled and tackled him in a bear hug. "How did you know it was me?"

"I'd know my little sister anywhere. Always staring into the sunset, just like mom did," with this his voice got sad.

"Mark, what happened to mom? Why didn't you come back?" He sighed and sat down.

"I don't know TJ. The mission was going fine but then she paused, she told me to go ahead and get off the ship. Said there was someone here that was tracking her. She told me she would catch up to me later. She never did, I have looked and looked but never found a trace of her. There are no records of her. I knew you were safe where you were, so I kept looking. I met up with Maria and the rebellion a couple of years ago. Been looking for information about her everywhere I go."

"I've been looking too. When Tessie approached us about joining the empire Teri and I thought it would be a good idea to join."

"Teri's here too? I should have known."

"I'm sure she'd love to beat ya in lightsaber practice again. But it'll have to wait, I think she found someone she likes, and I'm pretty sure he likes her back."

"Really, who?"

"Jacen."

"Jacen? Are you serious? The guy who said he wasn't ever gonna like a girl," he laughed.

"So, have you found anyone? I noticed a certain Togruta you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of."

He looked shocked she had noticed and then he laughed. "Figures you'd figure that out. You always did know stuff before I did. Guess it comes with being a consular. Her name is Maria; I've worked with her since I joined up. We've been dating since a little after we met. Anyone catch your eye?"

"No, I'm not into guys."

"I give it a couple of weeks before you are."

"SO not."

"Mhm, whatever you say."

"Why must we argue all the time?" she shook her head. "Mom always said the only thing we agreed on was the fact that we weren't arguing. She was right, that was practically the only thing we agreed on." He was staring into space. "Mark, I found out two days ago I can breathe under water."

That shocked him back onto the planet, "Really? Bet no one expected that. Did you know that we are leaving tomorrow afternoon?"

"Really? I was hoping that we would have more time. I have someone to see before we leave."

"Really? Who?" Tejara told him all about the Togruta and how she rescued her.

"I want to say good-bye and thank her."

"You aren't thinking of going tonight are you?"

"No, I'll go tomorrow morning." They said good-night and Tejara headed back to her cabin.

When she walked in Monica began talking, "Tejara I looked through every database I could find and there is no record of a Mark Mercant."

"That's okay. I found out he works for you."

"He does?" asked Monica.

"Yeah, he is a member of the rebellion. Apparently he works with Maria."

"That's why that name sounded familiar. I am such an idiot," Tessie said.

Leia laughed, "You guys are funny. Sad we'll be leaving tomorrow. I wish I could hang around you more."

"When this is all over we'll have to get together and talk. Until then we'll have to be happy with meeting occasionally," Teri said.

"I suppose you're right. If you need to contact us we'll be at Hoth. I'm not looking forward to going back there but oh well. I'm going to sleep, good-night," Leia said. The rest of them got ready for bed fast and were soon asleep. The next morning Tejara got up before the others and got dressed. She watched the sun rise and left a note for the others. She headed out into the forest. She walked and enjoyed the beauty all around her. She walked until she saw something that stood out. She smiled and walked toward it. The Togruta was kneeling in the garden tending a plant.

"Hi, come on in," the Togruta said.

"Okay, have you been working on this long? Some of these plants look big."

"For a while, it is my favorite spot. This is the spot I go to when I want to think things over. Why are you here?"

"To tell you we are leaving tomorrow and to thank you for saving me."

"No thanks necessary, if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you."

"How did you know that I was in trouble?"

"I was walking past and when I saw it was near the water I knew that something was in trouble."

"How did you know that?"

"Because that particular animal drowns its victim."

"I see. Do you ever get lonely out here?" with that Tejara stopped and put her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that."

The Togruta smiled, "I don't mind; yes sometimes I do get lonely. Every once in a while someone like you comes around and I have some excitement for a while."

"I should go; my friends will be wondering if I got eaten."

"You're right; they will think you got eaten. Good-bye, it was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, perhaps we'll meet again. Good-bye."


	9. Crushes

**Hi peoples, Sorry I haven't written for a while. Life has been hectic. Well, more like school! I have a bunch of papers to write. :P Meh. This isn't exactly how I was planning this chapter to go, but Hey, I had to introduce... I can't tell you that. LOL You're going to have to read it to find out. Please Review! :D Thanks.

* * *

**

Tejara walked back to her group wondering why the Togruta was here. Perhaps she is running from something, like the empire, she thought. No, if she had been, someone else would know her and no one did. The more she thought about that the more uneasy she felt. Stop that, she told herself, I shouldn't be feeling uneasy about her; after all she did save me.

Two years before Return of the Jedi, at the beginning of The Empire Strikes Back. On a prisoner transport ship.

"HIYA!" she yelled, thrusting her lightsaber into the circuit box, plunging them into darkness. She used the force to guide herself out of the room and down the hallway. She moved swiftly toward the prisoner hold. She stopped hearing voices, "Why did the lights go out? What happened to the emergency power?" a deep, grumpy voice said.

"I don't know, something is amiss," the other person said in not such a grumpy tone.

"Well, I'm going to check and see what's going on." The one man left quickly and the other shifted. She could sense his nervousness in the force.

"Nice work, Jacen. I see ya got the emergancy power down."

"Yeah, it wasn't hard. We need to hurry; he'll have it fixed soon." They ran to the prisoner cell and found the right cell. They opened it; Tejara gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. The prisoner was black and blue, as black and blue as a dark green Twi'lek could get. He opened his eyes, "Glad you came."

"Of course we did. We couldn't just leave you here. We need to get going." Jacen and Tejara helped him up and walked. It was slow going, they were supporting him and he couldn't walk very fast. They were two corridors down from where their ship was when they heard the alarm and the pounding feet of Storm troopers. Jacen destroyed the first wave of them and ran back to them. They moved as fast as they could to where their ship was. The Troopers were upon them before long.

"Take him to the ship and get it ready, if I don't come, leave without me," Jacen yelled. Tejara had no choice but to do as he said. She walked him to the ship, got him on it, and told the pilot to prep the engines. Then she started to leave, "Where are you going?" the pilot asked.

"To help Jacen, I don't care what he says; I'm not leaving him here to die!" She ran back to where he was. Jacen was surrounded by them; they outnumbered him 49 to 1.

"Surrender or Die," a trooper said.

"Don't you mean surrender and die?"

"Which one?"

"I will never surrender."

"Then prepare to die."

"Not on my watch, Scutta!" The troops were surprised; the voice was a woman's. They saw her and aimed their guns. She moved her hands and they felt themselves connect with the wall. Jacen and Tejara ran to the ship, and they left.

"I thought I told you to leave me."

"You did, but didn't anyone ever tell you I don't listen well."

He rolled his eyes, "you are impossible."

"As impossible as Teri?"

"Not quite THAT bad."

A couple of days later, "How's Skylight?" asked Tessie.

"Doing better, he should be able to go on a mission in about a week. Don't worry about him; while he is stuck here he has some good company. Tejara has been nearby the entire time. They make a cute couple don't you think?" Monica asked.

"They do make a good couple. First it was Teri and Jacen, and now those two."

"Your turn next, or do you already have a guy?"

"Monica you're bad."

"I know, but you haven't answered the question."

"Yes, I do have someone. He's not in the rebellion, he's a spy. He tells us where Troops are the heaviest and all that jazz."

"Ohhh, Tessie's got a guy!"

"Don't tell anyone unless it's Teri or T.J. If this gets out I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Monica winked and left the room.

A few hours later, "Tessie, wait up! I've been trying to catch up with you since a few hours ago."

"Why a few hours ago?"

"Because Monica told me you have got a guy. Is it true?"

"Yes, Tejara it is true. You and Teri aren't the only ones in love."

Tejara smiled at her friend, "Teri is going to LOVE this. She has been waiting for you to get a guy since she first met you."

"Well, let's go find her and tell her. I can only imagine what her reaction will be."

"AHHHHH!" Teri squealed. "You've got a guy! What's he like? Is he nice?"

"He's kind, considerate, cute, all that jazz."

"I can't believe it!" Teri bounced around and hugged her friends.

"Teri, I can't breathe," Tejara complained.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm so excited for Tessie!"

"It's not like I'm getting married."

"I know but, I've been waiting for you to fall in love since I first met you." Tejara mouthed, told you, to Tessie. Tessie smiled in response.

"Nice to know," just then Tessie's comlink went off. "I'd better go; I'm late for a meeting. Talk about this later?"

"Of course we will. You have to tell me all about him!" Teri said.

"I will, don't worry. See ya."


	10. The end?

**This is going to be shorter than I planned. I figured out there wasn't much more I could do until the empire was defeated. PLEASE REVIEW AND DO MY POLL! I NEED SOMETHING TO WRITE NOW THAT I FINISHED ONE STORY AND THIS ONE IS ALMOST DONE! A special thanks to: Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and KatiaSwift for reviewing!  


* * *

**

Little did they know they wouldn't get that chance for a VERY long time. The meeting Tessie went to was with Leia Organa. Leia wanted to know if Tessie would switch sides of the Rebellion. (Go over and help Leia and have someone else take over this side.) Tessie agreed and Jacen was put in charge of this side of the rebellion. Tejara and Teri didn't find out until after Tessie was gone. As much as they missed her they carried on and threw parts of the empire into chaos. About a year later they received a call from Leia; she asked them to liberate a small planet not too far from Bellassa. They did as she asked and waited there for further orders.

"Ahh," Jacen yelled and slapped the back of his neck. "Dumb mosqetoes! I wish they would go away."

"They were here before we were. They must like your blood type. They aren't bothering me," Tejara said.

"If I were you I'd hide in the water."

"I'm not afraid of no mosquitoes!"

"Would you two stop arguing. Why hasn't Leia called back?" asked Monica

"Maybe she was delayed," Skylight said.

"Maybe she was captured!" Jacen said. "And they hung her up like a wall decoration."

Teri rolled her eyes, "and maybe Jacen has been in the humidity too long. I think his brain started rotting." Everyone started snickering and Jacen glared at them.

"Jacen, who were your parents?" asked Tejara.

"Do I have to tell you?" They nodded.

"My mom was Siri Tachi, and my dad was Obi-Wan Kenobi. I don't know if mom's alive but dad died a few years ago."

"Your dad was Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yeah; I don't like to tell anyone because they expect me to be greater then I am."

"If it makes you feel better I couldn't live with my mom because she was too powerful of a Jedi. I lived with my aunt almost my entire life. I've met my dad a couple of times."

"What are you parent's names?"

"I don't know my mom's but my dad's if Ferus Olin."

"Really? My mom was Ferus Olin's master! What about you T.J?"

"I don't know; my mom's force sensitive and I don't know about my dad."

"At least you guys are force sensitive; my parents were Jedi and I'm not. Plus I got word my mom died a few months ago."

"Aww, Monica I'm sorry."

"It's okay; she's one with the force now. What about you Skylight?"

"I'm an orphan; my parents died when I was a baby. I was passed around from foster home to foster home. I eventually found out about the rebellion and joined up."


	11. Worrys and love

**I had a BALL with this. I absolutely LOVE this chapter! LOL I have had SO much fun. Please do my poll and review! A special thanks to KatiaSwift and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing! :D

* * *

**

Leia and the rest of the rebellion visited the small planet. They spent an entire day listening to their adventures. Everyone wanted to hear it over and over. There were celebrations going on all over the galaxy. Coruscant was no longer dangerous for Jedi now that the Emperor was dead. The storm troopers were told to stand down by Mon Mothma, the new Supreme Chancellor. She turned the empire back into what it used to be, a republic. There were senators elected and people came out of hiding. The people who served in the rebellion were heroes and got invited to Coruscant. No one was sure about Jedi yet. They were suspicious of them but they didn't try to hurt them or hunt them down. Tejara wondered how many Jedi were alive. Mon Mothma told her she thought that there were quite a few still living. Not everyone was killed in order 66. Tejara noticed a male Togruta that had arrived shortly after they had. He hung around everyone and seemed close to the other side of the rebellion. She found out from Leia that he was Tessie's man.

"Where is she? She's supposed to fly in soon," Tejara grumbled and paced. Skylight was sitting on a bench.

"Hun, you need to relax. She probably got delayed; I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I can't relax, Skylight. What if something happened? What if she's hurt or… dead?" she said the last part quietly, afraid to voice her worst fear.

"I'm sure she's okay. Tessie's a smart girl; she can take care of herself. You're working yourself up over nothing. Besides watching you pace is making me tired."

Tejara smiled at his last few words, "You're right. She's a Jedi, she can handle anything."

"Good, now that we have that settled how about dinner? I know a really nice place," Tejara opened her mouth as if to protest but he hurried on before she could say anything. "And it has a great view so we can watch the landing platform."

"I suppose, though I may not be very good company."

"I'm sure you'd never be bad company. Come on!" He got up and took her hand. They walked down several streets and were in the process of walking down an alley when… someone jumped out at them.

"You're a Jedi, aren't you?" Tejara opened her mouth to answer but he continued, "Don't try to deny it; I can see your laser-sword. I don't trust Jedi, their shiftless, horrible creatures and they all deserve to die." He pulled his blaster and before Tejara could move someone grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She looked over to see Skylight in the same predicament. He struggled but the other man was too strong for him. The man holding the blaster smirked and aimed his blaster at her. Of all the ways to die, Tejara thought, I have to die going to dinner. She had been preparing herself for death since she joined the rebellion but she didn't want to die like this. She looked over at Skylight and wished she hadn't. He had a look of horror and sadness on his face that she never wanted to see again. She lowered her head and waited for the shot but it never came. There was a THUMP and the man behind her let go of her. She looked up and was startled, there was a middle-aged, human, female standing over the guy with the blaster with a lightsaber in her hand.

"I wouldn't advise shooting her."

"You're a Jedi," he stammered, "their supposed to be extinct."

"Well, obviously they're not. Or would you prefer to fight me and see if I'm a Jedi?"

"No, I don't want to fight you. I think I'll go home now."

"Good idea; oh, and by the way, I wouldn't advise attacking any more young Jedi." He ran and she turned and deactivated her lightsaber.

"Where were you two headed?"

"A restaurant on Peri Street," Skylight said.

"I have a better idea; I know a nice restaurant that enjoys having Jedi come in."

"Sounds better than having to conceal my weapon," Tejara said.

"Don't worry; someday we won't have to do that anymore." Their guide smiled, "I'm Del-Tara by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Tejara and this is Skylight."

"Tejara who?"

"You tell me your last name I'll tell you mine."

"Everyone in the Jedi order knows me as Master Canachi. I prefer going by a first name basis."

"Me too; I'm Tejara Mercant." Tejara thought she saw Del's eyes light up at the name Mercant. Tejara dismissed it as just a trick of the sun. Del led them through street upon street until they reached a small house. She paused several minutes before knocking. The door was opened by a Svivreni, who ushered them inside and led them through the house to a porch on the other side that you could see the landing platform from. He sat them at a small table that looked like it had been set up just for them and left. Del had apparently changed into a waitress's uniform.

She walked over to their table and lit the candles, "Can I start you out with a drink?"

Skylight smiled, "Caf."

"Caf for me too. Did you know we were coming tonight?"

Del smiled a patronizing smile, "That's not a question you should ask a waitress."

"Alright, Jedi to an older Jedi," Del frowned at that. "Did you know we were coming? This place is definitely NOT a diner."

"No, we didn't know you were coming. Dex, the man who owns this place, used to own a diner. He always has this place set up just in case he finds someone who wants a place to eat. Now if you don't mind I have to put your order in. Here are you menus," she handed them a menu and walked into the house.

"How odd is this? A guy who used to own a diner keeps a table for two on his porch in case someone needs a diner and she just happens to work here."

"I think I've heard that name before."

"Who Dex? I've never heard it." Tejara fished in her purse and pulled out a small book and flipped through it. "What's that?" Skylight asked. "My mother's… journal. I guess that's what you'd call it. She wrote a lot down in it, especially around the time of the Clone Wars. Aha, I found it."

"Found what, T.J?"

"An entry about a Dex, 'I went to Dex's diner today. Asked him what was wrong with the galaxy. He knew I was depressed so he tried to cheer me up by saying; there aren't enough good diners. We both laughed, it was good to laugh again. I haven't laughed since X, I can't say, just in case anyone reads this.'"

"She can't say what?"

"I don't know, she scribbled that part out. Dex is mentioned another time in here. 'I got to Coruscant a few days ago and met up with Ekria. We went to Dex's diner; met Barriss and Drake there. Dex gave us new identities and we went to help Ahsoka on Alderaan.' Ahsoka, didn't she die a few years ago."

"Yeah, there was something on the holonet about that. She was one of the wanted Jedi."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Back to the entry, 'Ahsoka is pretty sure that there are some Jedi that are still alive. I only know of two other than Barriss, Ahsoka, Drake, Ekria; Master Ti and Knight Spray. There may be more alive but I don't know them.' I think she'd be thrilled to know that there are more." The rest of the night passed slowly and uneventfully. They were sitting there talking when Tejara dropped her spoon. She went to get up but Skylight pushed her back down.

"I'll get it," he bent down to retrieve it and came up with something else.

"Tejara Liletta Mercant… will you marry me?" Tejara was pretty sure she was turning of teal that weren't her natural shade.

"Umm, Tejara I kind of need an answer."

"Oh, yes, the answer is yes."

"Good, for a moment there you had me worried." He slipped the ring on her finger, handed her the spoon and kissed her. The rest of the night was uneventful. They finished dinner and walked back to where they were staying. He kissed her goodnight and they parted ways.


	12. Arrival

**Guys, I have issues with posting after I write a story. I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and never posted it. I just now found out. A special thanks to: Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and KatiaSwift for reviewing!  
**

* * *

Tejara felt Tessie's presence before she heard the noise of the fighter. She jumped up and squealed, startling Skylight.

"Let me guess... Tessie's here?"

"How did you know?" she said sarcastically.

"Because I'm your future husband," he teased. She smiled and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go meet her!" She ran toward the landing pad while Skylight shook his head and followed at a slower pace. Tessie didn't waste any time landing her plane and getting out. The Togruta that had been hanging around caught her and swung her. Tessie smiled and they talked for a few minutes until Tessie saw Tejara. She squealed and ran toward her. Tejara hugged her tightly.

"I was SO worried about you!"

"Why were you worried about me? I was worried about you!"

"I guess it's in a friends job description. How was watching the death star blow up?"

"It was great, I always did love flying."

"We were on a planet when it blew up. It's so nice to not be running."

"Really? They haven't given you a fuss about being a Jedi?" she said in disbelief.

"There is a truce, some people don't like us and some do. They decided to give us a second chance."

Tessie smiled, "I'm glad there are still some sensible people out there."

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. I found some new Jedi... well their not new, their from the clone wars, but their new to me."

"How many?"

"Just one, but she said she knew others."

"Sounds like you had quite the time."

"I did. I promised her I'd bring you and Teri by."

"When?"

"She said sometime after you came back. Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"No, it wouldn't. I'm so tired; so have you met Sendoa?"

"Your guy? Not really. I've seen him around. What does Sendoa mean?"

"Yes, my guy. It means Strong. Did you know he's a Jedi? I guess not. I really want you to meet him. Can I bring him to meet this other Jedi?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," she stopped and her eyes got wide and Tesise feared something bad had happened. "Tessie, I'm getting married!"

Tessie's jaw dropped, "AHHH! You're getting married? That is SO exciting! When you stopped I was afraid something was wrong."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Does Teri know?"

"Yes, she is thrilled."

"I bet she is! Come on let's go find her! I'm not tired anymore."


	13. Missing?

**I had a brainstorm and it lengthened my story. :D You'll have to wait to see who everyone's parents are.  
**

* * *

Tejara heard the yell from the other side of the apartment complex. Her head snapped up and she ran in the direction the sound came from. She used the force to sense where. She really didn't have to. The fact that everyone was standing there was obvious. Her heart jumped into her throat and her mouth went dry; it was Tessie's apartment. She didn't have to ask someone what was going on, everyone was talking about it.

"Her lightsaber is still here. She just plain disappeared."

"I think it's a trick, she probably just went outside with out it."

Tejara wanted to cry, not Tessie. Tessie was invincible, she couldn't have disappeared. Tessie never went anywhere without her lightsaber. Where could she be? Tejara walked back over to the other side and sat on the bench, trying to reassure herself that Tessie was alright. Sendoa showed up a few minutes later.

He looked uneasy, "Is Tessie with you?"

"No, I was hoping she was with you. Were you the one who yelled?"

"No, that was Monica. I was hoping she was with you or Teri."

"I haven't checked with Teri."

"I have, she hasn't seen her either. She went to check with Leia and the others."

"Hey guys, did you find her?" Teri asked. Tejara shook her head.

Skylight walked up then, "What's going on?"

Sendoa looked at him, "Tessie is gone."

Tejara burst into tears, "Don't say that! It makes it sound like she's never coming back."

Then Mark and Maria walked up, "Three people just asked me if I saw Tessie. What's going on?" he asked.

"Tessie has... disappeared," Teri said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her," said Maria. Tejara stopped crying and looked up.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" asked Skylight.

"I'm going to ask that Jedi we met if she can sense her."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe she's behind it."

"No, she hasn't met Tessie. We were supposed to today. I'm going to ask her."

"Well, then we're coming with you!" They all headed out to ask her if she knew anything.

Meanwhile in a dark room...

Tessie groaned, she had a killer headache. She opened her eyes to find herself in complete darkness and unable to move. She was chained. Her eyes adjusted and she was able to make out... nothing. It was an empty room. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"The question is what do you know about the senate party? How can we get in? Who all are Jedi?"

"I'll never tell you," she spat.

"Ohh, a feisty one. Those are the most fun to break!"

* * *

**A cliffie! I love cliffies. :D If you want me to write more you know what to do! :D Read and Review! **


	14. Hiding

**:D I'm SO loving this! :D Hope you are too! Thanks to Katia Swift and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing. On with the story.  
**

* * *

Tejara ran all the way to where Del had been. She was about to knock on the door when a figure stepped out of the shadows. Everybody jumped and several people pulled their lightsabers off their belts but didn't ignite them.

"Don't look so scared, it's only me. Why Tejara, what is wrong?" Tejara thought it was odd that her hood was up.

"Tessie, Tessie is missing!"

"Missing?" she asked.

"Yes, missing."

"Are you sure she didn't just take a walk?" Tejara turned and looked at the figure beside Del.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

Del laughed her laugh but it was fake, "A friend of mine."

"She left with out her lightsaber. She always takes it with her."

"I'm afraid this means we have a missing Jedi. Can you sense her?"

"No, her presence is being blocked. We were hoping you could."

"I don't know her."

"But can't you sense a disturbance?"

Del didn't reply but instead stood still for several moments. "I can sense a slight disturbance, nothing more. Why don't you all rest while I do some research on enemies of the Jedi. I'll call you if I find anything."

Everyone except Tejara agreed, "I don't want to sit around and be idle. Tessie could be in terrible danger."

"And they say consulars are the calm ones. Very well, you can help me research." Everyone else left and Tejara followed Del and her _friend _into the house. Once Del was inside she took off her hood and so did her _friend._ To Tejara's surprise her friend was a petite, blond human with blue eyes that could stair into her soul.

"You didn't sound like a blond," she said. Then she turned deep teal and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I speak before I think."

"That's alright, I did sound a little... funny. I have to admit I was trying to."

"Why didn't you take off your hood Del?"

"I'm afraid I'm still nervous about crowds of people. I can't seem to shake the feeling that someone is going to pounce if I reveal myself."

"Well, I suppose what they say is true. 'Once you have been hunted you will always feel hunted.'"

"Who in the galaxy said that?"

"I did." They both laughed.

"I'm sorry Tejara, come on. Let's get to work." A few hours later they figured out whoever it was, was planning on attacking the senate at the party.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait until then to rescue Tessie. Any earlier and we won't have any proof. Besides I have a sneaking suspicion that this person is hiding in the senate. Either that or right below it."

* * *

"Ready to talk, little one?"

Memories flooded Tessie when _he _called her that. "Never, I will NEVER tell you anything!"

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough. This pain will end when you tell us."

Her eye's flashed defiantly, "You may torture me all you want but you can't make me cry!"

"We shall see, little one. We shall see."

Tessie could tell he was trying to patronize her by using that nickname. It was what her mother had called her. He may have meant to break her with it but it only made her stronger. He had been trying to twist her feelings around. Her mother had sent her away at three. Tessie presumed that it was because Tessie was force sensitive and it put her in danger. He was playing with her feelings of resent and abandonment. But deep inside she knew her mother had loved her and she had sent her away to protect her. Not the other way around. She would never break, if only because she wanted to see her mother one last time. She hung her head and slept while she could.

* * *

**Alright guys, it will probably be a couple of chapters before she gets rescued. So buckle up for the ride! Now, can I tempt anyone to review?  
**


	15. The plan

**:D I'm SO loving this! :D Hope you are too! Thanks to Katia Swift for reviewing. On with the story.  
**

* * *

Tejara was trying to figure out who exactly this blond was. She didn't seem threatening, just mysterious. Del hadn't told her this persons name and that made her even more mysterious. On another note the senate party is tomorrow. Del did some snooping and figured out where Tessie was being held. She explained to the rest of the gang how things were going to go. They would wait until the party because that would be the only time they would be able to get in without causing suspicion. Then everyone would sneak off one at a time. Del didn't say what the blond and she was doing. She just said she would get a couple of her friends to watch the senate to make sure there wouldn't be an attack. Then Del told everyone to go home and rest. They would need the sleep for the next day. Tejara couldn't rest so she sat on her favorite bench.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Tejara turned to look at the person talking to her.

"Hi Monica, no I couldn't. Do you miss Tessie?"

"That's like asking if I breathe. Of course I do."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm good at slicing into computers and never leaving a trace. Besides Sendoa is going to guard me in case of trouble. What are you doing?"

"Whatever I need to."

"That's reassuring."

"I should probably try to sleep."

"Ya know what works for me?"

"What?"

"Tell yourself you want to stay awake."

"Thanks." Tejara climbed back into her bed and tried. It didn't work, she thought, I'll have to tell Monica it didn't work. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright, Katia I know this isn't what you were thinking but I didn't have time to write the follow up chapter. I'll see if I can get it done today. :D**


	16. Gone?

**:D I'm SO loving this! :D Hope you are too! Thanks to Katia Swift for reviewing. On with the story.  
**

* * *

Tejara pulled on a purple and white dress that flattered her. She pulled on a headdress that matches her dress and walked out the door and... right into Monica.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to walk into you."

"That's alright. I was just about to knock. Are you ready?"

"Yep, I spent all day getting ready for this."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, so do you."

Skylight walked up, "Wow, you guys look amazing! Ready?"

"Yep, Let's go." They walked to the senate party and talked to people. Tejara kept scanning the crowd for Del but she wasn't there. Monica slipped off after a few moments and Tejara was left alone. She walked over to the refreshment stand and hovered there.

"Looking for someone?" a blue Twi/lek asked.

"Yes, but I don't think she's here."

"Perhaps she was delayed or went ahead."

"Thanks. I have to go now." Tejara walked to the other side of the room and glanced back. The Twi/lek was gone. Now Tejara was really suspicious. She slipped out the door and followed the map she had memorized. She walked right into a figure. Her heart jumped into her throat until she realized it was just Teri. They smiled at each other and split ways. Tejara punched in a pass code for the turbolift and headed for the lower levels of the senate building. She got off at the last floor. It was almost completely dark down there so she stood there and let her eyes adjust. She used the force to silence her steps and continued forward. She was completely silent as she crept down the hall.

Soon she heard voices, "She wouldn't talk," a deep, mean voice said.

"We have the information we need anyway. Our men are in position. Our target will die tonight," a raspy voice said.

"Are you sure she's still there?"

"Yes, and we have confirmed it's her. This will teach them to run. She's been hiding behind politics too long. Come, we must observe our victory."

"What if they try to rescue her? My brother is an incompetent fool."

"It doesn't matter if they try. They are not full Jedi. They will never get past all the traps." She jumped back into the darkness and watched them pass. Then she continued watching carefully for traps. She soon found the first one and passed it easily. The traps got harder and harder until she was stuck.

"Hard isn't it." Tejara almost pulled her lightsaber on the figure. The persons hood was up so she couldn't tell who it was. "I wouldn't pull that. I don't want to have to pull mine on you."

"It's impossible."

"For you," the figure replied before getting through the trap without trouble. Then the figure turned and turned it off.

"Coming?" Tejara followed surprised that this person had been able to bypass the trap. They finished getting past the rest of the traps and stopped short of a control center. "Here is where it gets tricky. Are you good with your 'saber?"

"Fairly."

"Good, you'll need it now." The figure pulled her lightsaber and ignited it while jumping into the room. Tejara saw one of the men push a button before grabbing a blaster and shooting at her. The figure was fast with her lightsaber it never stopped. The person had a lot more practice than Tejara. His lightsaber batted the bolts at the floor and sliced their weapons. He put out his hands and some of the men hit the wall and fell unconscious. The last one was older and more practiced with a blaster. He shot at him but he dodged it simply and sliced his weapon. Then he held his lightsaber to the mans throat.

"No, it can't be... you're dead."

"That's what everyone thinks. Now, where is the prisoner?"

"Down that hall but you'll never make it in time." He caught some rope and bound the man while Tejara ran to get Tessie. The door opened and she relesed Tessie from her bonds. Tessie slumped to the floor, she was unconscious. "What do we do?"

"We'll carry her."

"I saw the men leave. They were talking about killing someone."

"We have people taking care of that. They won't get away this time." They carried Tessie to the turbolift and from there a small room not far from where the party was being held. They heard blaster shots and screams and they both ran to see what was going on. The crowd looked restless as Skylight and Teri had their lightsabers pointed at two men. Sendoa and Monica had arrested the men from the basement.

"What is going on here?" one senator shouted.

"The Jedi are plotting to kill us!" The senators all gasped and started talking among themselves.

"Traitors! No wonder Palpatine wanted to get rid of them." Then there was a shrill whistle and the crowd hushed.

Several Senators and a few Queens were glaring at the rest of the crowds. "They rescue us and you call them traitors?" Senator Taa asked.

"They weren't trying to rescue us. They were trying to assassinate one of us!" a senator yelled back.

A soft voice replied, "No, they weren't. They were stopping an assassination attempt on me." Although she was quiet the entire room fell silent and listened. "We never attached Palpatine. He attacked us." A murmur ran through the crowd. "He had our troops turn on us and sent a Jedi that had turned to kill everyone in the temple. Even the children." There were gasps across the room. "And you would kill the rest of us for a crime we did not commit?"

"M'lady, what do you mean us?"

"I am one of them. I am a Jedi Master."

"Then how did you survive?"

"Palpatine could not get my troops to turn on me. They are loyal unlike the rest." She looked over towards Tejara and said, "If you will excuse me I must tend to something." She walked our way and stopped when she was near us.

"How is she?"

"Unconscious. Not sure why."

"How are you Tejara?" How did she know my name? Tejara wondered, have I met her before?

Then she looked closer, "Del?"

"Very good."

Just then Jacen burst into the room, "Guys, Tessie isn't breathing. I think she's dead."

* * *

**CLIFFIE! I am bad and I know it! Review and maybe I'll post soon. :D**


	17. Meeting everyone

**:D I'm SO loving this! :D Hope you are too! Thanks to Katia Swift and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing. On with the story.  
**

* * *

Tejara was horrified. Del reacted before anyone else did. She moved surprisingly fast for as many layers she was wearing. She was almost to the room when everyone else reacted. When they got to the room Del was standing there staring at a figure in blue kneeling by Tessie. Tejara didn't recognize her. She had blue hair and olive colored skin with blue tattoos.

She looked up with startling blue eyes, "She'll be fine."

Jacen interjected, "She wasn't a few minutes ago."

She glared at him, "She slowed her breathing." Del covered her mouth with her hand and smirked behind it.

Tessie chose that moment to wake up. She opened her eyes, sat up and groaned at the sight of Jacen trying to stare down someone she didn't know. "Jacen, didn't you learn anything from the last time you tried to stare someone down?"

"No, I haven't." Tejara squealed and hugged Tessie.

"Try NOT to strangle me," Tessie said.

"Sorry, I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I decided I didn't really want to die." Meanwhile Jacen and the other person were looking at each other as if they were going to kill each other.

Del spoke up, "Before you two try to kill each other I think I should introduce everyone. Come on, everyone else will be wondering what happened."

Everyone headed for the room where the party was to find that almost everyone had left. "I guess we ruined the party," Tejara said.

Leia smiled, "It was over anyway." Tessie noticed the figure that had helped Tejara in the basement. Her eyes lit up and she ran over and hugged it.

Del smiled, "I suppose I should introduce everyone. We know all of you but you don't know us. Tejara doesn't even know who I am."

Tejara gave her a surprised look, "I don't?"

"Nope, you know one of my various nicknames but not my full name. I suppose I should start there. I am Del-Tara Danielle Canachi, Jedi Guardian and Queen of Kanani." Several people gasped at this announcement. The figure that Tessie had hugged removed her hood to reveal that she was a Togruta. Tejara gasped; this was the same Togruta that was on Felucia! She smiled warmly at Tejara. "This is Master Shaak Ti, Jedi Guardian." Tessie looked in surprise at her. Tejara's jaw dropped and Mark had to gently push it shut. This Togruta was Master Ti! Then Del-Tara motioned to the blond that she had seen at Del's house the one day. "This is/" she was cut off by the blond.

"_Master _Siri Tachi, Jedi Guardian and all that jazz." She said Master sarcastically like she hated her title. "I noticed you avoided your title, **Master **Canachi."

Del rolled her eyes at Siri, "You know I detest titles."

"Don't we all?" Tejara looked at the speaker; she had white-blond hair and blue eyes. "Knight Trixieanna Montrail, Jedi Guardian, and former padawan of Master Mundi."

A dark blue Twi/lek that looked familiar to Tejara said, "Aayla Secura, Jedi Guardian. Do I have to say my title?"

"YES!" everyone chorused.

"Thanks guys, Master Aayla Secura." She grumbled.

Fire'sspray stood up, "Knight Fire'sspray, Jedi Sentinel."

A deep voice called from the door, "Knight Ferus Olin, Jedi Guardian, and former padawan of Siri Tachi."

"About time you showed up," Siri said.

"What can I say Master, I take after you."

"No disrespect, but would you two shut up?" asked a dark brown Nautolan.

"I thought Consulars weren't violent."

"They normally aren't. Knight Roseanna Trayal, Jedi Guardian."

The woman with blue hair spoke up, "Knight Barriss Offee, Jedi Guardian and Jedi healer; former padawan of Luminara Unduli. It's nice to see everyone again."

"Knight Tru Veld, Jedi Guardian," a male near human said.

"Knight Azelea Cortez, Jedi Guardian, former padawan of Ferus Olin and lots of trouble," a near human with long black hair and blue eyes that looked ice colored but held a warm look in them.

"You got that right," Ferus muttered.

"Knight Jamie Ontana, Jedi Consular, and former padawan of True Veld." She had pretty brown eyes and dirty blond hair.

Knight Trayal yelped as something tripped her. "Are you seeing those purple cats too, Rose?"

"I will get you for this you little... I won't say what I was going to for the sake of our audience. Just you wait until I find a language they can't speak."

"If you find a language they can't speak, I probably can't speak it either," the deep voice replied. "I suppose you aren't going to let me go without saying my title."

"Not if I had to," Aayla Secura replied. Why is she so familiar? Tejara wondered.

"Fine; Master Kit Fisto, Jedi Consular. Happy now?"

"Very," Rose replied. Del and Barriss looked like they were trying not to die of laughter.

"Did we miss anyone?" Azelea asked.

"Nope," Del replied, "Not that I know of."

"You missed me," a redhead said. She had beautiful blue eyes the sparkled. "And I'm sure Don will have SOMETHING to say about you not introducing him and his brothers."

"Guys, this is Amni Velia. Don and his brothers are troops."

"Stormtroopers?"

"No, clone troopers. There is a difference. Stormtroopers are killing machines. Clone troopers are loyal."

"At least most of them," a man replied. "The rest of them turned on their Generals just because Palpy-poo told them to."

"Laure!" Del exclaimed.

"Alright, Chancellor Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, Palpy-poo and mean mean," Del gave him a warning look which he ignored. "Told them to. They betrayed the Jedi. Few didn't carry out the order. Captain Rex, my group and a few others didn't." A look of sadness washed over Aayla's face. Tejara had seen that look before. Suddenly it hit her, she knew why Aayla had seemed so familiar. Aayla was her mom!


	18. Epilouge

** Thanks to Katia Swift and Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 for reviewing. Guys I know I didn't give you any warning but... this is the last Chapter. Actually... it's an epilogue. I am doing a sequel but I'm not sure when I'm putting it up. Probably in the next week. This is kinda angusty and short. You'll find out more when I post.  
**

* * *

Tears ran down her face. They had just found out what happened. It had been only 2 days ago that he had left. She couldn't believe he was gone. He was so full of life and so happy. He was the one who found something funny in every situation. She couldn't imagine what _She_ was going through. It was horrible to think about. The fighter had crashed. He was on his way back from a mission. The service was today. They had all sat together and cried. Then at the end of the service all of the Jedi had raised their lightsabers and ignited them. It was a beautiful array of colors: purple, yellow, orange, green and blue. She noticed Del-Tara helping the twins hold their lightsabers properly. She thought that nothing would be happy again.


End file.
